


Surveillance

by The_Almighty_Ro



Series: Hero Relations Association [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bruce is a little paranoid, granted its warranted, i'd be wary too, lowkey flirting, mentions of others - Freeform, the marvel verse is sort of a mess, too much going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: In which Bruce continues to be paranoid on Watchtower time and Diana and Clark heckle him a bit. Also some background on this crossover nonsense.





	Surveillance

Bruce Wayne likes to pride himself on being very nearly unflappable in the face of the unexpected. He's fought of clowns, plant people, the occasional pyromaniac zipping around in a jet pack...once or twice an entire alien invasion, all without batting an eyelash. It was just his life and even though it was weird it was something you got used to. Being the Batman meant adapting to any given situation, as he often told his wards, no matter how weird it was. _'Always think on your feet.'_

That became especially true after the Universal Crisis.

Suddenly there were whole new batches of heroes staring around confused at each other, and with them whole new problems too. The new heroes they could have probably handle on a normal day, newbies popped up all the time; it was all a matter of laying down the welcome mat and inviting them in for coffee...or whatever. If they didn't want in, oh well. No, the problems came with the new community itself.

The mutant and inhuman thing aside (they had their own problems concerning metahumans. That just seemed par for the course no matter the universe.), there was also the issue of. Well, of all the goddamn teams they seemed to have. Bruce had encountered no less than four offshoots of the main Avengers brand, and that didn't include unofficial chapters. The worst part was half of them all seemed to hate each other. 'Oh, you're from the West Coast Avengers? Well _I'm_ from the original New York chapter!' Like, what kind of nonsense?

How did these people function cohesively if they were starting civil wars all the time? It was bizarre.

"Are you stalking the Avengers again?"

Bruce didn't need to turn from the control display to know Diana was behind him. He'd know her voice anywhere anyway.

"It's called surveillance," he intoned.

"On Watchtower time, while you're supposed to be pulling desk duty." Her voice was equal parts amused and exasperated as she came up beside his chair to look over his shoulder. Even then he didn't look up. "You realize that they'll never trust us if we keep watching them like this."

He exhales through his nose; the closest to a huff she'd ever get out of him. "They're dangerous."

"And we are not?" She countered. Bruce could feel a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"We don't know them."

She snorted. "I think that was the point of us setting up the Association, Bruce. So that we _could_."

There was no way he was going to concede that point either and she knew it. Either way, he could feel the smug radiating off her.

"....there are too many of them."

"Is that a legitimate complaint or are you being crotchety again?" Bruce was going to kill Dick for teaching her that word. She used it at every possible opportunity when he got even the littlest bit grumpy and was always as gleeful with it as the first time. He'd complain more if it didn't prove her point and she didn't look so pretty when she smiled.

Fortunately, he spared from answering by Clark sticking his head through the door. "What's going on in here?"

"Bruce is stalking the Avengers again."

"I'm not-"

Diana cut him off with a look sharp as steel. At her hip, her lasso pulsed hold and he shut his mouth. "You kind of are."

Meanwhile, Clark had sidled up beside them to join in on peering over his shoulder. "Is this about Tony Stark's self-declared rivalry with you?"

"No-"

"Hera, that's right! I forgot about that!" Diana clapped her hands in delight as she smirked down at him. "He takes great personal offense over your being the local 'billionaire, playboy, philanthropist'!"

"Oli was insulted that he hadn't been considered," Clark added. He seemed as amused by this as Diana was. "He's throwing a big gala to try and one-up the both of you. We're all invited, out of costume of course, but Tony will probably show up in armor anyway."

"He's very 'extra'," Diana said solemnly, then asked, "I used that word correctly, right?"

Clark shrugged. "Probably."

Bruce's long suffering sigh interrupted both of them and they watched with arched brows as he rose from his seat. If they weren't all around the same height, it might have been more dramatic.

"I'm going," he announced and turned for the door, "It's your shift now anyway, Clark."

"Oh right!"

"Are you going to go stalk them from the batcave now?" Diana asked. The muscle in his jaw twitched again and she felt a wave of triumph wash over her; teasing him was one of her favorite past times.

"No." A beat, and then, "If I'm going to one of Green Arrow's parties, I need a new suit."

"Shopping! I'll come too!"

"You don't-"

Clark watched Bruce's shoulders stiffened as Diana padded after him, looping an arm around his. Sometimes he thought she did the things she did to try and set Bruce off balance. She was very good at it, as often as it worked; everyone was impressed.

"Nonsense, you can't wear black all the time."

His voice sounded very strained, but not uncomfortably so. Maybe it was exasperated fondness. "It's a traditional color..."

"That you wear all the time," she chided as they rounded the corner. "Come, Zatanna recommended a place that makes very smart suits in handsome colors and patterns. I've been waiting for a chance to show you..."

Bruce's reply was cut off by the sound of the elevator doors closing. Maybe Clark could have listened harder, but he felt like that was intruding; he had six long hours of world surveillance to kill until J'onn came to relieve him anyway, so he could had other things to occupy his time. Shaking his head, he turned off the monitor showing Avengers Tower and pulled out a crossword puzzle while he kept an eye on the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day! Don't expect this to be a regular thing, I just really wanted to explain some of this a bit more and have fun with the Trinity a bit. Diana is fun to write.


End file.
